


purposes aren't necessary

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Ordinary!Louis, famous!harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, suprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stereotypes don't always work out, Louis realized. He was glad for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I loved the idea I had for this and cannot wait to see how it turns out.

It's a tad unbelieveable how this began, Louis realized. Everything he now know he ever needed started with something he didn't care for one bit.

Honestly, people are all too stereotypical, and predictable as well. It's way too easy to label people, but sometimes that can make life a little bit easier. 

People are very stereotypical, and Louis' four younger sisters were no exception. _Of course_ his sisters leaped out of their chairs for an oppurtunity to meet the four lads no girl could quit talking about, One Direction. Louis wasn't suprised one little bit that they couldn't turn down a chance to attend a nearby meet-and-greet. 

And, because Louis' mum was way too obsessed with "family time" (another stereotype?), Louis was expected to go as well. And he knew that wasn't stereotypical, a 18 year old guy attending a boy band meet-and-greet. It just clashed with the order that was most of Louis' life. But, being careful to set a good example, Louis went.

And yes, he sort of held a grudge against this band, because well, maybe they were chosen to be a band in the same round of the X factor that he was eliminated, but Louis wasn't one to blame them. They were just talented, and maybe Louis wasn't as much so, but he was okay. His life was good, being already accepted to uni with a footie scholarship, but something did feel missing. Louis ignored the suptle feeling, but at times it crept up, questioning him and causing him to long for something, someone, that very well could not exist.

He was going to go, and pushed away any memories from his miniature glory days. 

But Louis' attendence at this meet-and-greet changed that, which wasn't exactly what he would of exprected, not in a trillion years. But it happened, and that is all that matters now. 

* * *

 

The car ride to a mall an hour or so away was completly tourtorous for Louis, but he would almost rather have stayed in the midst of hyperventilating sisters, bubblegum pop music, and pink converse, just so he wouldn't have to endure the waiting, awkward stares from thirteen year old girls, and awkward words exchanged with the band themselves, who probably wouldn't recognize him in any way, when he still remembered them. 

Zayn's mysterious demeanor, dark eyes, and brilliant voice.

Niall's infectious laugh, never dimming smile, and strong accent. 

Liam's mature attitude, calming voice, and kind gaze.

And Harry. 

Harry, who Louis knew was more than the ladies man he was now portrayed to be. Harry, who Louis had exchanged few words with, but somehow felt like more than a stranger. Harry, who Louis was nervous to see, but didn't know why. 

 

So when the car ride ended, Louis wasn't sure quite what to feel.

* * *

The never ending trail of 1d posters and screaming girls offered enough time for Louis to contemplate how to make this the least awkward. Maybe it would be better if they didn't recognize him. Then this whole thing could be done, quickly and almost painlessly, depending on whether or not Lottie didn't actually faint from excitement. However, there was still that tiny possibility that if they didn't recognize him, a little bit of him would be hurt. That could've been him, with them, one of them, after all. 

About 30 minutes of shuffling feet, Louis needs an escape from the craze. So after alerting his mum of his whereabouts, Louis decides to have a little bit more fun than the average trip to the loo would offer. Yeah, there is a sign pointing to the bathroom he's expected to use, but Louis' been here before. He knows where another is, and no he doesn't actually need it, but why not have a bit of quiet? So off he walks, not expecting much but enjoying the reprive from the directioners.  

The mall is closed now aside from the meet-and-greet, so Louis is a bit suprised when he sees someone walking to the sinks and gazing in the mirror. 

And Louis is more than a bit suprised when he realizes that the someone is none other than Harry Styles. 

Of course.

Louis took a deep breath, knowing that even the worst that could happen isn't that bad, and walks over to the lanky, but gorgeous, boy.

Staring at his feet, and sans glasses or contacts that day, Louis isn't all too suprised when he practically falls over his own feet, right into Harry. 

Of course. Leave it to Louis to fall over your own feet when the boy that tens of millions of people would gladly kiss is a few feet away.

"Oo-Oops!" Louis is blushing already, and it persists as he looks up (he didn't realize how tall Harry was) into a pair of endlessly green eyes. 

Harry looks back. 

"Hi." 

Maybe that was the start of something. Louis thinks that he wants it to be. 

"Hi." Louis wasn't quite sure what to say, and he was pretty sure that was due to the stupidly pretty boy looking at him. Suddenly self councious, Louis backs away a couple steps, not wanting to be even more awkward than he already was by practically standing on top of Harry. 

"Escaping?" Harry has a slip of a grin on his perfect lips as he seems to take Louis in. 

Louis thinks, and maybe its wishful thinking, but thinks maybe a bit of recognition dawned over Harry. He could see the younger boys mood change. 

"I guess so. The screaming girls were getting to me, especially my sisters. But I'm not one to talk, am I. You must be unfortunate enough to have fans scream at you every day." Louis tried not to sound vindictive, he honestly does, but isn't suprised when a flash of hurt skims Harry's face. Sarcasm sometimes ins't the best idea.

"Wait, that came out wrong. It seems like you guys are really grateful, and I would understand if it did get a little annoying at times. I mean you are so good at what you do, and I wish I was in your place and you handle everything well and um I'm rambling aren't I?" Louis blushes, when he looks up and sees a smile on Harry's face. 

"Keep going, if you want. I certainly don't mind if you ramble, especially if its complimenting me, and besides, you look pretty cute when you do so." 

Louis hopes his brain isn't decieving him because he's pretty sure Harry Styles just called him cute. The moment honestly couldn't get better. 

"You're Louis, aren't you?"

"Yes... You remember me?" 

Louis is pretty sure the moment got better. 

 


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the positive feedback! I hope you like chapter two! If you're just starting this, read chapter one first!

 "Yes... You remember me?" 

To be honest, the first emotion to wash over Louis was none other than relief. He must not have been as bad of a performer as he now thought himself to be, denying the fact that he could maybe sing, and never _ever_ singing for an audience. Hopefully Harry remembered him in a positive way. 

"Every second of The X factor is permenently inked into my head, Louis. I couldn't forget anyone, and especially someone who should of gone in my place."

"Are you joking?"

"Do I look like I am?"

"Well then you must be stupid, because one of us is on a world tour, and one of us is in Doncaster playing footie for a secondary school team."

Louis honestly was a little bit hurt, because it was clear to anyone that Harry was a world famous pop-star and Louis was not. 

But he wasn't being sarcastic, Louis didn't think so at least. 

Harry let out a small chuckle, as if Louis had cracked a joke that wasn't even that funny. "No, I'm not stupid, and I'm not just saying this to be nice to you. I honestly think that you are just what this band needed- an amazing, higher voice for harmonies, a funny personality, and honestly, look at you!" Harry gestured to what Louis saw as a messy quiff, a too-short body, and tired eyes. "Fans would be all over you."

Louis was a little bit shocked, a little bit excited, a little bit confused. 

When he didn't speak back, Harry did the talking. 

"And, I'm not offering you a spot in One Direction, because that's completely out of my control, but I do think you're a pretty cool lad."

Harry grinned a little bit as he saw Louis blush. 

"Oh, um, thank you!" Louis was half in shock. This gorgeous, funny, talented boy just could't stop complimening him, when Louis knew none of it could be true. However, he certainly did not mind. 

"Listen, both of us should probably head back to the signing. But, I'm staying in the UK for a little while. I might even be in Doncaster at some point. Put your number in my phone so I can see you again, okay?"

Harry pulled out a black iPhone, covered with scratches, as Louis instictively pulled out his android. They swapped numbers, and Louis couldn't help but feel a little bit, well, tingly inside. 

As the two walked back to the long lines of waiting, screaming, and anticipation,  they both subconciously inched a little closer, walked a little slower, to extend their moments together. From the little grin on Louis' face to Harry's shining eyes, any passerby would probably assume they were in love. And Louis hoped that this was the start of something. He really did. 

And after leaving, and hearing time and time again how gorgeous and funny and nice the boys were to the girls, and over and over again how they wished Harry was present, Louis smiled to himself. 

He had a feeling that a gorgeous, funny, nice boy would be present in his life soon, and he was perfectly okay with that.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it was so short! Comment feedback, I can't wait to write more!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, like and all that jazz! Let me know if I should continue!


End file.
